Karaoke Night! Woohoo!
by Doe-McGreevy
Summary: The title basically says it all. There's a new Karaoke hut that opened near the end of town, and the gang although Naruto talked them into it desides to go!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, although I REALLY wish I did. ;-;

I also don't own the song 'Everytime We Touch'. I'm not sure who owns it, but Cascada sings it currently. This is not a corny fanfic. It's just crazy.

The song is _italiced_, if you couldn't tell by yourself.

* * *

A young blonde boy pranced in front of the rest of his group, obviously overly ecstatic. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-kun, Sasuke-kun, and he were going to a new karaoke hut that just opened at the edge of town near the woods! The blonde wasn't quite sure how he convinced the others to go with him, but he vaguely remembered Sasuke beating him over the head a few times, Sakura arguing then finally calming down when he told her she could dress up, and Kakashi merely shrugging a 'sure'. As the blonde started to walk normally, he snorted, thinking that Kakashi only agreed to go to see 'hott chicks' sing and dance. 

The ecstatic blonde sharply spun, making himself walk backwards and face the others, and arched his eyebrows while bending his arms behind his head. "I wonder if Iruka-sensei will sing something tonight…" he pondered aloud.

Sasuke scoffed. "Who cares?"

Naruto glared at the raven-haired boy, not understanding why he hadn't put any effort into his attire for the event. He still wore his hair in the same style, making him look like a porcupine… he still wore his normal ninja outfit… heck, his forehead protector still remained tied on his forehead in the same, boring spot.

Sakura shook her head slightly at the raven-haired one, making a few stands of her pink hair fall out of the red clips that she had cautiously put in before they left which drew Naruto's attention to her. Blinking his eyes slightly, Naruto wondered why he hadn't noticed Sakura's outfit before. She wore a red, shimmery, Chinese style dress with various Chinese writing down the front with a silver dragon weaving around the letters. On her feet, she simply wore strappy red heels with the laces crossing up her calves, tying just below the back of her knee. Her makeup consisted of just light pink eye shadow swept over her eyelids, a soft blush, and clear gloss.

As a kind of reflex, Naruto's brilliant blue eyes jumped to Kakashi, analyzing his outfit. Of course his mask and forehead protector resided in their usual spots, and his hair still stuck out crazily, but Naruto looked closer and saw that Kakashi had applied black eyeliner lightly to his shown eye. Blinking once again, Naruto glanced at the older man's clothes and saw that he wore baggy, black dress pants, a dark-gray buttoned-up dress shirt, and some sort of black dress shoes.

Naruto looked down at himself and grinned, seeing the almost blinding orange tuxedo that was on his body and the equally blinding orange dress shoes on his feet. Naruto had brushed his hair, for once, but his bright, blonde locks stick stuck out at their own will.

Glancing up at the others, he grinned his signature grin, receiving a scowl, a small smile, and a happy eye in return. Naruto nearly jumped out of his oddly-colored dress shoes, feeling something cold press up against his back. He gave a small squeak and immediately turned around. Backing up, he looked at the building in front of him and grinned at it, knowing what it was.

"We're here guys!"

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi had been sitting at a table near the stage in the front of the karaoke hut for at least an hour before the boredom sunk in on three of the four. Naruto, of course, was still has hyperactive as before, but he disappeared to somewhere about ten minutes before. The others hadn't really been paying attention, because Rock Lee had gotten up on stage and sang 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson, and boy was Rock Lee distracting. Not that he wasn't before, but after he put on leather pants and an unbuttoned, white dress shirt and danced like Michael Jackson, well… it was hard not to keep your wide-eyes on him.

Sakura groaned near the end of Rock Lee's song and muttered, "God I hate Karaoke…"

Sasuke, head buried roughly in his folded arms on top of the table, muttered a muffled, "Ditto."

By this time, Kakashi was the only one out of the group, besides Naruto who was still gone, who was watching the stage. Sakura was watching Sasuke and Sasuke… well, had his head buried in his arms. He spotted a young girl with choppy maroon-colored hair walk onto the stage and murmur darkly into the microphone, "And here's our next act, singing 'Everytime We Touch'. Enjoy…" Kakashi's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets when he saw who was going to sing next. "My… god…" was all that escaped from his lips. Hearing Kakashi's voice, Sakura's gaze turned to the blonde boy that was on stage, and Sasuke lifted his head ever-so-slightly so he got a peek at the blonde boy also. Realizing who the blonde boy was, their eyes simultaneously grew monstrously.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me…_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams…_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.  
_

Having his head lowered before, Naruto's head suddenly snapped up and his eyes brightened and a huge smile was plastered on his face as he glanced to Sakura, singing the next part.

_  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
_

Sakura's eyes grew even larger as Naruto jumped off the stage with the cordless microphone and immediately danced in front of her, then sitting on the table when it came to his time to sing once again.

_  
Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

Naruto shot up off of the table and stared into Sakura's shocked green eyes and continued to sing.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

As Naruto sang the last part of the song, he leaped back onto the stage, putting the microphone back on its stand.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

Only a few claps were heard as the song ended, and Naruto looked off the stage and received a death glare from Rock Lee. Wincing slightly, Naruto walked off the stage then sat down at the table with the rest of Team 7.

"You Dobe…" Sasuke muttered, trying to conceal his laughter.

Sakura was just speechless, but Inner Sakura was on a rampage…  
_'YOU DOLT! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU 'TIL YOU DIE THEN I'LL BRING YOU BACK AND BEAT YOU AGAIN!'_

* * *

Doe: So how was it for my first Naruto fic? o.o; Who knows… I might continue it if I get more ideas of who would sing what. I actually googled the clothes that Sakura and Naruto wore, and yes, there actually is an almost blinding orange tux! I want it so much... For Kakashi's clothes, my friend helped me. xD 


End file.
